


The lady who loved the vampire

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Microfic, vampire!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this fabulous post<br/>http://wormwoodandhoney.tumblr.com/post/108955266416/girls-helping-evil-the-girl-in-love-with-the</p>
    </blockquote>





	The lady who loved the vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fabulous post  
> http://wormwoodandhoney.tumblr.com/post/108955266416/girls-helping-evil-the-girl-in-love-with-the

 It wasn´t his fault, she thought.  

Her husband needed her, and because she had to lure the victims to him, she chose the most depraved, polluted specimens she could find - bullies, rapists, mugglers and murderers. After the body was disposed, they retired  to their sumptuous lair  and sometimes she offered her own wrist, her own blood, to him. 

  
She loved him and she was loyal.

 


End file.
